The present invention relates to photoresist compositions and more particularly to an improved photoresist composition and its method of formation, a resist exposure system utilizing the improved photoresist, a method of forming a pattern on the improved photoresist, a method of forming a patterned semiconductor wafer, and a patterned semiconductor wafer formed in a process utilizing the improved photoresist.
There is a continuing drive in the art of photolithography to increase the contrast and resolution of an exposure process. The present inventors have recognized that photoresist properties play an important role in improving this contrast and resolution and that there is a need for photoresist compositions that are well-suited for use in high resolution, high contrast applications.
There is also a continuing drive in the art of photolithography to reduce process cost. The present inventors have also recognized that photoresist compositions can play an important role in containing or reducing these costs and that there is a need in the art for photoresist compositions that address this need.